Now that we have found large concentrations of cysts and tested that they are indeed highly toxic, we will concentrate on how these cysts may promote paralytic shellfish poisoning (PSP) directly, as well as spreading of the motile stages. We will investigate whether or not these cysts can be digested by filter feeding shellfish and if so, we will assess the rates at which shellfish toxify if fed on cysts. We will attempt to find cysts in the water column after storms. We hope to be successful in inducing resting cyst formation in culture for material in excess of that collected in nature. Nitrogen-toxin relationships will be examined in all cysts available. Excystment cues will be identified. We hope to document our preliminary finding that cyst toxicity appears to decrease with aging of the cyst.